Mewpyre Chronicles
by XSDStitch
Summary: Mewpyres... the successor of the Vampires! How did they come to be? How they life? This is their story...
1. The Beginning

Once a white Mew flew around in the forest and picks up berries from every tree she found to eat some of them. She enjoyed her life, but felt lonely… and really wished for friends.

Once day she sensed something in a dark cave and flew in there. She found a hurt human over there. He looked pale and the strange clothes he wore looked expensive for human standards… as far she can tell with her little knowledge.

She went closer and notices the red eyes of the human and she asked with her telepathic voice, "Are you alright?"

The human looked at her and shook his head, "Not really… I got hurt and need to rest here."

"Then why don't you rest outside where the sun shines?" was her curious question, but the human just told her, "I can't… I have… a sickness that makes me sensitive to the sun. If I go out, it will burn me until I am dead."

"Oh… sorry… I… I didn't know that," she replied and looked down on the ground. "But can I help you?"

The human nods. "Can you bring me something so I can take care of my wounds?"

The mew nods and flew out. After a while she came back with some berries and herbs. "Here! These will help you!"

"Thank you!" he smiles and under her watch he used the herbs and berries in the proper way to take care of his wounds.

The mew smiles and told, "I am Sarafina!"

"Hector," replied the man, "And I owe you something."

"It's no problem," smiles Sarafina and hugs him. Hector looked surprised, but returns the hug and had a smile as well.

After the sun set down, Hector moved out of the cave and told, "I'll go now to get something to eat. Can you wait here?" asked Hector to Sarafina and she nods to him.

She sat down on a stone and waits patiently. After an hour he came back with berries and gave it to her. With a smile Sarafina began to eat them and after her meal she looked at Hector. He looked down at her and a friendship was born.

During the daytime Sarafina spent the time with Hector in the cave. Once the sun is gone, Hector moves out for an hour or two and came back later. The rest of the night they spend playing with each other until Sarafina falls asleep.

This keeps on for several weeks and Sarafina enjoys the time with her friend. However… one day, as they were playing together, a commotion was heard. Several people with torches, bows, and other things villagers could possess appear.

Sarafina looked odd at them as one shouted, "There is this monster! And it has probably turned this innocent Mew into one as well! Look at her fur!"

The villagers shouted something and Sarafina wanted to object and ask what is going on as an arrow hits her small body. Its tip moved through her body and once half of the arrow passed her it stopped moving, being stuck in her small body.

Hector picked her up and began to run, fleeing from the villagers which shoot more arrows at him. Some hit him like other thrown weapons, but he didn't stop.

Once he lost them for a moment, he hid behind a rock that looks at the first few like the part of a stone wall. The villagers passed without noticing the rock and the potential hideout.

Knowing the villagers would notice and return he looked at Sarafina first. She was weak from the wound the arrow caused and even after he removed it was clear to him she wouldn't survive… except if he did something he never wanted to do to her.

"Sarafina…" he began, "I am sorry… for what happened. And I am sorry for what I'm doing now."

"What… do you mean…" she asked weakly as he took her small body and hold her close to his face. With a deep breath he told her, "Once I do this… I will lure the villagers away. We never might see each other again… and you will carry my heritage."

She wanted to ask again, but suddenly she felt sharp fangs in her neck, and something entering her body. Too weak to scream, she tensed up and asked weakly "Hector… why…" before passing out.

"To save your life..." told Hector. "You accepted me without question… You don't deserve death or what I did to you… I hope you being a Mew counters it in a way…"

Then he put her into a hole he found and was sure no daylight would get in there. "I hope you will wake up after the next day is over."

Then he heard the villagers return and went before they could see the possible hidden spot on the way and called, "Here I am! You want me! The Last Vampire!"

He turned and flees from the villagers which chased him. This time… he made sure they could follow him, but slowly he got slower, his own wounds taking a toll on him.

The villagers reached him and captured him. "Now you monster! You won't ever suck the blood of our animals or people!"

Then they tied him up on a cross which already pains him and cries even more as the sun began to rise, burning him slowly to ashes… his last thought was for Sarafina and that he thanked to every force that could have hands in this story that the villagers seems to completely forgotten about the Mew… without any chance to see what his last action for his only friend has started…

* * *

**First Chapter of a side Story of mine. The first few chapters will include a bit of history of the Mewpyres before I start the real plot with a Newbie. I will work on this when I have inspiriation since my main attention is still at my Kingdom Hearts Story "Light Within Darkness"**

**Positive Reviews will help XD**


	2. Age of Beginning

Sarafina blinked as her eyes slowly opened. Groaning she began to sit up and looked around finding herself on a small cave. Slowly she crawled out, feeling thirsty… very thirsty.

The sun blinded her eyes as she was out, but as soon her eyes adjusted she spots a Liepard that is preparing to jump at its prey… a Rattata.

Sarafina didn't want to watch this scene, but the dark type somehow drew her attention. Especially as she had a better view at the neck… panting and get out of the cave and closed it. The Liepard noticed her and turned for a second to her before hissing, "Don't cause my meal to run."

Sarafina wanted to back away, but her instincts were stronger and she hissed in return before shooting at the dark type. It looked angered as the Rattata ran away, but was surprised at spotting the fangs of the Mew before they drilled into her neck. The Liepard wanted to struggle, but it was paralyzed while feeling that this Mew sucked her blood out. The eyes got lifeless and dull after Sarafina finished and backed away, panting again, but this time she felt satisfied.

She looked at the dark type and gasped at the wound she caused and the blood. Also that her mouth and teeth were soaked with blood shocked her.

"What… what happened with me?" she gasped before flying away in panic. She didn't know how long she was flying, but as she felt tired she rests at a rock, her mind racing, trying to understand what is going on.

However, suddenly a shadow was over her and as she turned around she saw an Usaring over her. She wanted to flee, but the large bear like Pokemon grabs her by the tail and swings her at a tree. Dazed from the hit the Usaring grabs her body and wanted to proceed by breaking her neck. Sarafina did the only thing that came in mind and bit into the hand of the normal type. Roaring, he let go of her and she charged, biting his neck again. This time… she didn't suck, but felt that something from her injected into the normal type. She let go and looked scared about herself. Holding the bitten part, the Usaring roars before falling down on the ground.

Even more scared Sarafina rushed away, not noticing what happens to the Usaring. The next weeks were horrifying for the little Mew… her strange new instinct caused her in the following weeks to bite other victims… either sucking them or this… injecting feeling. She didn't know what exactly is running, but as she got herself a few berries as meal she tried to forget about the things that happened… however she couldn't!

She hugged her feet and curled her tail around her body and began to cry. Lost, no longer understanding her body and the cause of death and pain… this was too much for an originally innocent female Mew, which only wanted to enjoy the life…

As she felt the presence of something coming she lifts her head. If this was another attacker, she wouldn't mind anymore if she gets killed… She didn't expect that a black clothed woman appears and told, "You made me busy finding you."

Confused she lifts her head, "Finding me?"

"Since the day Hector bit you, I was looking for you. You left quite a lead, but it still wasn't easy," told the woman and Sarafina flew up, "You know Hector? Is he alright? Where is he? And… what do you mean with Bite?"

"So you knew nothing about him?" she asked. "Hector was a Vampire… the last of his kind and now dead. The last act of him was to bite you…"

"A Vampire?" she asked, now remembering the stories she heard about them. "But… Hector never… never meant to harm me…"

The woman got closer and suddenly grabs Sarafina while inspecting her stomach. "Such a wound… were you hit by an arrow?"

Sarafina nods. "Y-Yes… but… I don't know why it is healed up…"

"Now I understand… he didn't want to have his fate, but for him, biting you was the last option he had to save you," the woman chuckles. "And since he never came to tell you or teach you, it explains the chaos you caused."

"Chaos?" asked Srafina and the woman told, "The blood trail you left behind. People found the bodies of those you sucked dry in your blood thirst… and the ones you just bit were transformed into the breed you are… a cross of Mews and Vampires… they also did suck others dry or changed them into their kind. They are on the loose, spreading fear and terror over the lands. Humans started to hunt them, Pokemon aid them, also the Dark Creatures of these worlds are after them."

"That's… terrible," gasped Sarafina. "This is… caused by me?"

"Indeed! But it isn't your fault… you had no mentor, nobody to guide you…" told the woman. "Which is something I want to change."

"Change?" asked Sarafina and the woman nods. "I may not a Vampire, but I know enough to teach you everything you need to survive and bring order."

"I don't know if I am the right one… I don't deserve anymore to be alive…" cried Sarafina, only to be slapped by the woman. "Hector saved your life, even at the exchange of cursing you! Do you want to blow his scarify into dirt?"

Sarafina looked at the woman and she keeps speaking, "What's done is done! Now we have to change the future! You have to play now the part the Vampires originally came for before falling entirely into the forces of darkness!"

The woman took Sarafina into a tower. With wonder, she looked over all the books, mixtures, and other strange things. The woman took a seat and spoke, "I am Istar… the dark magician! Between me and the dark magic is no secret!"

"I… I am Sarafina," told the Vampire Mew and asked, "But what do you mean earlier with… originally came for?"

Istar chuckles and began to explain, "You may have heard that aside from Pokemon and humans, a lot of dark creatures exist… Demons, Werewolves, and others. The Vampires were originally created by humans to counter these dark creatures, making a balance that maintained a sort of order… sure chaos still existed, but they are on low levels. The three main creatures, Demons, Vampires, and Werewolves kept each other in check… but due to the corrupting force of Darkness, the Vampires changed... Originally they only needed the blood for their dark rituals and could live from normal food. However, it changed over time until the point where blood was the only thing to keep them alive since food no longer possessed the means to satisfy them."

"But… why can I still eat berries or don't get burned by the sun?" asked Sarafina in confusion and Istar laughed. "Simple child… as the poison with the curse hits the life-force you possess as a Mew, the curse had to adapt to change you… it is much closer to the original version and with your bites you not only transfer the curse, but also part of your Mew Essence, causing the victims to change into Mews with Vampire Abilities, but with less or different weak points."

"Why… do I have to bring order?" she asked. "I… I don't know really thing about all this stuff. Only what people say in towns."

"You are the first of your kind. You are the strongest. All after, you are not holding your potential." Told Istar. "And this is your advance! They recognize you by instinct that you are their Great Mother, their Queen!"

"How will you know that?" asked Sarafina and she got the answer from behind her. "Because I found you, my Master… I looked for you the day you bit me to serve you."

Shocked, Sarafina turned around and spots a Mew with red eyes and the fur was with different grey tones. The Mew bows in front of her and told, "I am Valdimir… I was a Lucario, exiled from his clan before you ran into me, and bit me."

"I am sorry… for doing this to you," told Sarafina and Valdimir just shook his head. "I don't blame you. For me, you gave me a new purpose. I will be on your side whatever will happen."

"Valdimir was a great help to find you," told Istar. "Without him, who knows how long I would have been searching for you. Due to the strong instinctive loyalty that Lucarios hold, it was easier for the curse to make him submit to you, even if you were distant from him. Others will only react when you are close enough. I just hope we don't have a full scale war until you are ready."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarafina and Istar explains, "I will teach you all you need to understand your new abilities, finding your weakness to protect yourself and make you ready for a Queen."

Sarafina didn't want it, but… she was left with no choice.

In the following time Sarafina learned that the thirst for blood was a protection since the dark forces in her body is always eating… while it consumes more when casting dark spells, it is always eating so much that she needs, every few days, new blood to drink. She didn't like it so she and Valdimir only sucked so much blood of an individual that he can survive the act. Also, she refused to bite more people or Pokemon. From Istar she also learned how to control these dark forces at her biddings.

Over the time four others showed up… all of them were once bitten by Sarafina and before they found their "Queen" they had a familiar troubling travel with sucking and biting. They underwent the same training in the following time and they discovered each of them had a personal ability…

Valdimir showed a good sense of management and tactics and can also foresee surprise attacks.

Another named Nigira was stealthy and if she decides to go invisible, not even Istar's strongest detection spell was able to find the Mew.

The Usaring she bit first was named Saro and not only did he remain strong, he could with ease handle every melee weapon without ever receiving any training.

The last was Alina. She was very intelligent and always had a way to invent new things or solve a new mystery of the nature. However, her ability was to create with her mind new materials without any loss of materials.

Sarafina couldn't use any of these abilities, but she was able to force her orders in and grew into her new role… she decided that they shouldn't be called Vampire Mews but Mewpyres since they were a new kind, decanting from the Vampires.

Several years passed due to their preparations mainly because due to their course Sarafina decided to go into war to reestablish the old order, creating a mark on the world, but most importantly to unite all Mewpyres under one banner. Several already heeded for her call once she felt it was coming to time to act.

Istar grew old during this time and she felt that her end was closing. Knowing that she was already preparing her death… Sarafina had other plans for her…

One day Istar woke up and notices… she was smaller! Looking over her body she notices she was a Mewpyre now and as Sarafina came in, the Queen of Mewpyres grinned. "Did you have a good sleep Istar?"

"Was it you who bit me?" aked Istar and Sarafina told, "I couldn't let you die… you were a great mentor and… for our war we still need somebody who knows about the dark magic. You are the best choice for this. And I wouldn't be disappointed to not have you watch when we make history."

Smirking, Istar told, "Alright my Queen! I await your orders!"

"Come with me!" told Sarafina.

Outside the tower all Mewpyres that already came to follow her call as their Queen were waiting. The ones Sarafina bit herself were floating to her left and right. They formed the leading officers of her army.

Raising her voice, Sarafina announced, "Mewpyres! Today is the day where we leave one age to enter another! This new age will mark the time we head into the war to claim our place in this world, getting all of our brothers and sisters under one rule and create an empire that shall last as long this world stands!"

A roar of cheers echoed into her ears and after everything went silent again Sarafina told, "As your Queen, I give the order to get ready for the war! Get ready to leave this age, the Age of Beginning to enter an Age of war, which will come into our history as the Age of Chaos. Once we win the war, the Age of Order shall begin!"

* * *

**Second Chapter, End of the first age ;)**


	3. Age of Chaos

The first thing the Queen of the Mewpyres did after declaring the beginning of the Age of Chaos was to order the capture the surrounding land. She had to carefully choose the size of the land they captured at first since they have only limited forces.

However, to her liking two human settlements were included for the captured land. Once the humans were captured, Sarafina told it simple for them: They can continue their daily life with three conditions:

First, they won't rise against the Mewpyres.

Second, they listen to their orders like they were their rightful ruler.

Third, they provided blood to the Mewpyres. Only with the given amount they demanded, the villagers can decide by themselves how to fulfill their part of the bill.

However, in return Sarafina promised protection for the villages from other creatures of the darkness and also enemy forces. Once this was settled, they looked for potential recruits within the villagers. They took the ones which were close to death due to age or sickness, but also other individuals which weren't useful for the villagers.

From these individuals they took at first so much blood without letting them die from blood lust for storage before biting them to turn them into Mewpyres as well.

The next step for Sarafina was to contact the Werewolves… once they had been loyal allies for the Vampires, but as their downfall began, the Werewolves separated themselves from the undead creatures to prevent their own downfall as well… however, they still got a large impact from the Vampire demise.

The surviving ones formed a few clans and Sarafina proposed them: Assistance in her war for creating her kingdom, in return they help them to establish a territory for the united Werewolf clans. Driven by this promise and the outlook to raise their numbers once more, they joined forces with the Mewpyres.

In this united army are the main ground force made of the Werewolves, but also Mewpyres from Saros and Nigira bite families.

Several Mewpyres cover the air with their long rage attacks or magic, bringing the death from above. Once they were in motion, these two combined forces are crushing over their enemies like a natural disaster. Be it humans, Pokemon, ghosts, zombies, hellhounds, or even Demons. They all didn't expect such an impacting army.

And this wave of destruction had two effects:

The Mewpyres who didn't listen to Sarafina's call before reacted and came to join their brothers and sisters in species. The other effect was the church itself. Always having fought against anything that goes against their order, the Werewolves and Mewpyres were a threat that needs to be annihilated in their eyes.

So they called out for a holy war. Forces are gathering to crush the bloodsuckers and wild animal turned humans.

Sarafina expected such a reaction and prepared her forces for this incoming army in the territories they conquered. It was already settled how the lands are split up between the two races, however, they still worked together for the time being until they secured their positions far enough to force the ruling elements of this earth to accept their existence.

Also, to Sarafina's pleasure, two cults have been formed by the humans… the Noshor Cult, whose goal it is to serve the Mewpyres to their greatest extent to become Mewpyres themselves. The Than Cult had the same goal, just with the Werewolves in the middle of their attention. These willing human workers, the constructions of castles, town, and other things that kingdoms need have begun. First at all the construction of (festung) was high priority due to the coming forces.

The first important ones were just finished as the forces of the church arrived to begin the first battles in their "Holy War."

Due to their secured position, the opposing army were forced to siege the fortress and were halted to capture and secure these places. This was what the Mewpyres wanted. Not only the humans had to endure the long ranged attacks of them, but also surprise attacks from anywhere of their territory. In these surprise attacks, the Werewolves and Mewpyres kidnapped soldiers to bite, suck, or kill them, depending on which brings the desired effect of breaking the morale of the forces the most.

However… there was one thing that concerned Sarafina… several female Mewpyres became sick and shows several symptoms… one of the most common ones was a change in appetite and weight gain… even Istar couldn't explain what is going on until 6 months after the first known cases the answer came… these females have been pregnant!

It took the entire Mewpyre, also the Werewolves, into a surprise. Not wanting to risk the existence of the unborn lives, Sarafina ordered the evacuation of all pregnant females into the core of her empire.

With the knowledge that her realm would even grow without the need to bite people, she decided to end this war. She sends her agents and ninjas out to attack the "Holy Army" from the inside while the rest of the forces attack.

Due to the effects of poisoned food and water, some causing illusions, some causing death, the sudden transformation of soldiers, officers, and even the Pokemon they had with them proved to be too much for the Holy Army and the remaining forces retreated to secure a key location to prevent the Werewolves and Mewpyres at least in advancing into the core territory of the church and the other remaining kingdoms.

Sarafina wasn't bothered by that since her goal to from an empire for her species has been accomplished. Also, Alina and her bite family made over time many discoveries, creating weapons that were used to either get rid of possible threats or have a cold war with the opposing factions.

This was the Age of Chaos… now the Age of Order was on the start…

* * *

**Alright! Only the beginning of the age of order and then we can move to the main Story!  
**


End file.
